Flesh to Metal
by Mykel The Hedgehog
Summary: Summary is inside Fic. Look there.
1. Default Chapter

Flesh To Metal  
  
Disclaimer: don't own anyone.  
  
Summery:Sonic wakes up in Robotropolis,different,and only Metal Sonic knows his seceret.  
  
( *************************************** means I'm switching person,From first person,Sonic  
To first person Metalstarts from Sonic )  
  
The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I didn't feel any pain.I should.We were on a big raid,to cause trouble for  
Bot-Butt.Then,something happened........But I don't know right now.....The second thing was that I didn't feel to be myself.....  
odd..........  
  
Then a voice blared in my head 'MECHA-BOT 8,REPORT TO ROBOTNIK.'I reeled from the blast of sound.  
As I made my way to Ro-Butt-Nik I saw Metal ordering SWAT-BOTs around.When I finally got up to Robotnik's place  
he was waiting for me,along with Metal.(I guess he knew the halls better than I did)" Ahh.....Mecha-bot 8.....wait....what should I call   
you?" asked Robotnik." Maybe you should call him Sssssss......That hedgehog's name, he looks more like him than I do."suggested Metal.  
" Metal, you will show Sonic around.Good luck you two."said Robotnik  
The idea of that sent shivers down my spine.  
***********************************************  
When Master Robotnik called me up to show the new Mecha-bot around,I never thought it would be that hedgehog!Only I knew,so it seemed.  
I would play along........for now.......we walked down the hallway in silence.The hedgehog broke the scilence by asking "Have I seen you   
before?"(like he didn't know......)I answered back,"Affermitive........." finally after breaking in,I told him "Listen hegehog,I know who you are"  
That misirible hedgehog looked surprised."What?!? How do you know,Metal!?!"he inquired."We are mentally linked.Remember?"I   
shot back. This was going to be fun.................  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Metal: R&R   
  
Sonic Aren't we good at cliffhangers? 


	2. Getting to know each other

Hi. This ficcy gets confusing with person-type view,so this is how it's going to look;  
  
*******************************  
  
Third Person(or Metal.or Sonic)  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
Thanks to Ricki and my mom for being my beta-readers.If you would like to,review (signed)and I'll send it to you.  
  
now.....um......on with the chapter.  
  
I don't own anyone.  
  
*********************************  
  
Third Person.  
  
*********************************  
  
Sonic,who had just "come online" a few minutes ago after his first night in Robotropolis,was looking for the exit to this   
  
"prison room".He decided to wait for Metal,(or Mecha if you want to call him that)the robot that hated him (but 'Botnik didn't know that  
  
this was the real Sonic.you read the first chapter,right?)but was forced to be his guide.Metal woke up,but was very groggy,  
  
as his hologram "eyelids"were half over his eyes."Hey,Mecha,"Sonic asked,"Where is the exit?"Metal,still groggy,said "Up your butt  
  
and around the corner?" then he regained full awareness,and answered"Oh, It's over there,but you're not allowed anywhere without  
  
me,remember?" after a few seconds of scilence Sonic said "Oh,yeah." And the two robots,one old and used to being like this,  
  
one new to the whole thing,walked down the hall together,not talking,but just getting used to being around each other.  
  
*********************  
  
Sonic  
  
**********************  
  
Ya know, Metal can be kinda nice when he's not trying to rip your head off.I think I'm even starting to make friends with him.And I'm starting  
  
to see his softer side too.Like one time he offered to clean up after 'Botnik then took the food scraps down to the prisoners!What a guy!  
  
But,I'm starting to wonder if I'll ever see my organic body again........  
  
***********************  
  
Metal  
  
***********************  
  
Now I'm starting to think of the hedgehog as a friend.I'm the kinda guy that doesn't have a lot of friends,I spend too much time thinking about my enemies  
  
It takes a lot to gain my trust.But when you do,I'd gladly risk life and limb for you. And........the hedgehog is........okay to be around.  
  
the only reason it's only okay is that you'd be a little nervous around someone who destroyed you,too!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ya like?   
  
Read  
  
&  
  
Review! 


	3. Surprise!

Hi,It's me again.....so....just read the other chapters for the disclaimer....Pweese?  
  
Chapter 3!!!  
  
*****************  
  
Hyper Metal Sonic  
  
*****************  
  
Another day passed....TORTURE! The Hedgehog didn't stop asking questions....then the siren blared, saying '  
  
PRIORITY 3, TAILS SPOTTED IN SECTOR G-7!!!'[Yes!] I thought.[ finally some action!] I revved my boosters up and hovered there,   
  
waiting.  
  
******************  
  
Sonic  
  
******************  
  
What was happening? "What is the alarm for?" I asked.Metal didn't answer. After a few seconds of stareing at me like I was stupid,   
  
he said " Just come on!!" and flew to the Southeast.I followed, having no choice.This was harder than I thought!  
  
******************  
  
Tails  
  
******************  
  
I had come to get Sonic when an alarm came on.Robots had found me!I fought them off, but I saw two fast -moving blurs in the distance coming towards me!  
  
When they landed, I saw Hyper Metal Sonic and some new 'bot that looked like him.I was scared but I couldn't let it show." I can take you on!" I yelled.  
  
Just then, with me already being scared lightning just had to flash! I jumped onto the new robot by accident and reflex.Uh-oh.....   
  
*****************  
  
Third Person  
  
*****************  
  
The startled Tails stared up at Sonic, eyes widening. [strange,] he thought[he's not doing anything] as soon as Tails got off Metal wacked Sonic   
  
up side the head." You idiot!" he said."Why didn't you do something?" "I can't hurt my little buddy!" Sonic countered. This caught Tails off gard.  
  
"Little....Buddy?" Tails asked."Sonic?"  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sceret's out! What will Metal, Sonic and Tails do? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
R&R!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
